Theorn
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Since noboby really knows much if any of Lord Thierry Descouedres' family, I decided to do a fic on him. This is all based on him. This is only gonna be a short fic. Finished! This is a Christmas present for deathofaraven.
1. 1 Theorn

Disclaimer: I own all those people that nobody recognises. The recognisable people belong to the lovely L.J Smith. I am not making anything for this, it is just for fun. 

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be updating my other fic "The Dark Prince" but I still have a lot of family problems right now, I got bored in tech and I needed to do something so I wrote this fic. Nobody really knows much if anything about Thierry Descouedres' family, so I decided to write a fic about it.

When I feel better, I'll update my other fic, but the reason I'm doing this one, is because it only took ten minutes to write out, and then half an hour to type out. Whereas "The Dark Prince" takes at least an hour and a half to type out one part, I'm only going to do about four or five parts to this fic anyways, but don't worry to all those fans of my other fic, I _will _update it. A friend of mine told me that if I don't finish the last story, my characters will come back to haunt me.

Please send me your email address if you would like an email telling you when I've updated "The Dark Prince" and I'll send you one, I'm going to wait for a couple of weeks at least before I update, so please send me your email addy for an update announcement.

Theorn.

Part 1: Theorn.

"Push Nariko. Push." The healing woman says to me, wiping my sweaty brow.

I push as hard as I can, the pain unbearable.

"Big push now Nariko. One more." She says to me again.

"That's it Nariko." Hecate Witch-Queen says to me, joining in with the healing woman.

I give one more massive push, grunting in pain, and I hear my baby cry.

"It's a boy." Hecate says.

"What are you going to call him?" the healing woman asks, handing me my son.

"I am going to call him…Theorn." I reply, hugging my baby close to me, and kiss him on the forehead.

Outside, the thunder and lightning storm, that I predicted would happen on the night of my son's birth, comes full force, the rain making a trickling sound as it runs down the sides of the small cave that we are in. The wind making a terrible wailing sound.

Theorn stops crying and opens his eyes momentarily; his eyes are the colour of the skies at night, not quite black, but near enough. 

He also has a good chunk of blond hair atop his head; it is so light that it looks white.

My hair is a light blond also, but I have blue eyes that always changes colours between blue, green and grey, sometimes all three at the one time, they are also flecked with gold.

Theorn's father, on the other hand, has jet-black hair and dark brown eyes.

My eldest son Conlan has jet-black hair, like his father, and the same eyes as me.

"Let me bless this child?" Hecate asks, holding out her hands to take me son. I hand him over to her and she mutters some words under her breath, she then reaches down and dips her finger into some gold cave paint and drags it across Theorn's forehead.

The healing woman takes Theorn from the Witch-Queen and takes him out of the small cave attached to the main one. Twenty minutes later, she comes back with a clean and dressed Theorn, who starts to cry again because he's hungry.

I expose my left breast and offer it to him, expressing the milk as soon as he has attached himself to it. As he feeds, he falls asleep, and Hecate takes him from me after he's finished feeding.

"Come child." The healing woman says to me. "Let's get you cleaned up now." She helps me up, and guides me to a warm spring in the far end of the cave; she helps me take my clothing off and helps me into the water.

I get myself washed and dressed in clean roe deer hide clothes and a fur cloak around my shoulders. The seasons changing to colder weather.

Hecate hands Theorn back to me, and we walk through the corridor connecting the small cave to the main cave.

"Nariko." A male voice calls to me.

"Rama." I say to the man. He comes over to me and kisses me.

"Rama? I would like you to meet your son, Theorn." I say to him.

My husband looks down at Theorn and then holds his arms out to hold him. I hand Theorn over to him and they just look at one another.

"My son." Rama says. 

I feel something tug at me and I look down to see my three-year-old son Conlan.

"Mother? Can I hold the baby?" he asks innocently.

"Of course you can." I say. Rama hands Theorn over to Conlan and Conlan just looks at Theorn as if the baby is a poisonous snake.

"I don't like him." Conlan says, handing Theorn back to me.

"Why not?" I ask my elder son.

"He's scary." He replies. I know that the two of them are going to grow up to fight quite a bit.

*       *         *        *           *             *            *           *         *          *          *          *        *        *        *       *     *      * 

A/N: please review and let me know what you think of this story, I'd really appreciate it, it might help with my personal problems. Thanks. 


	2. 2 Maya and Hellewise

Thade182: Hello. Well my stories get better through practise. If you read my earlier fics (the VD ones) you'll see that they aren't really that good compared with these NW fics. I guess I'm not the only one who likes Thierry huh? I don't know why, but he seems like a honey.

Anyways, on with the story. 

Part 2: Maya and Hellewise.

A year has passed since I gave birth to my lovely bouncing baby boy Theorn, and as I predicted, Conlan has constantly been picking on his younger brother.

When Theorn tries to walk, Conlan pushes him flat on his face. Poor child, I have to keep both of them apart.

"Nariko?" a young witch, by the name of Rya, rushes towards me as I am drying herbs.

"What is it Rya?" I ask her.

"It's Queen Hecate." The young woman pants.

"What is wrong with her?" I ask, getting concerned about the tribe's leader.

"She's about to give birth." Rya says, pulling my arm.

"Does she need me there?" I ask, following my fellow witch.

"Yes, she needs you." She replies. "She asks for you to bring some of your herbs to ease the pain."

"Very well." I turn back and gather my things in my arms. Rya leads the way to the small cave where I gave birth to both my sons.

"Mother of life." I whisper to myself seeing all the blood around the stone block, which is where Hecate is lying.

"Nariko?" Hecate whispers, looking at me. I can tell instantly that she will not make it through this birth.

"Yes. I am here." I say to her, going over and holding her hand.

She grasps it back, and eyes the herbs that I am holding. She shakes her head, mouthing the word "No."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It won't do any good, I am not going to make it." She rasps out, screaming in pain as she tries to give birth. "Promise me two things Nariko?"

"Anything." I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"Promise me that my two daughters live, and that you will be tribe leader until they are old enough?" she says.

"I promise." I say.

"Take care of them." Hecate's voice is getting huskier by the second. "Promise me?"

"I promise." I say.

Hecate screams in agony again, and I hear a baby cry. It is a girl.

I look at her and find she has black hair, dark as night. And eyes like the changing lights in a glacier.

"Maya." Hecate whispers. She gives one huge scream and I hear another baby cry. This one has yellow hair like the sun, and warm brown eyes.

"Hellewise." Hecate whispers, coughing up blood and lies still. Her eyes unseeing, and her body gets small as her spirit leaves her body.

"Goddess of life, receive your daughter and guide her to the other world." I whisper, hand hovering over Hecate's lifeless body.

The healing woman takes the babies and gets them cleaned up. It is the same healing woman that delivered Theorn. She comes back a few minutes later, and hands the newborn twins to me.

As I look into the eyes of the eldest child – Maya – I can see that she will grow to be very powerful, and will do black magic. But when I look into the eyes of the younger child – Hellewise – I can see that she will be powerful also, but she will grow to do good. 

Both of these girls will grow to be legends in their own ways.

I take them both into the main cave where their father was buried, in the soft dirt at the back of the cave. Soon their mother will join him.

"Mama?" I small voice says, tugging at my deer hide skirt.

"Yes Theorn? What is it?" I ask, not looking at him.

"I sorry." He says, looking at the two screaming girls in my arms.

"What for?" I ask, looking at him.

"Hecate." He answers.

Theorn turns on his heels and walks away.

I look to the newborns, and sigh.

"Let's get you two fed." I say to them.

I turn around and head to the front of the cave. I still have some milk from when I breast fed Theorn, and I feed both girls, until they are satisfied. I sigh again. I'll have to breast fed Theorn soon, I think to myself.

*           *            *            *            *            *           *             *           *          *       *

A/N: Find out what happens in the next chapter. This story will be finished after another two or three chapters. Once I finish this story, I'll update "The Dark Prince" Please continue to send me your email addresses for me to send you an email letting you know when I've updated. ;)


	3. 3 Childhood

Thea101: Hello there. Thank you, this fic just popped into my head the other day, and it just _had _to be written. Yes, "The Dark Prince" _does _follow after I update and finish this fic. I will update the other fic after I do this, but give me at least a week before I update the other one. 

By the way, what's going on with your fic? Any more updates yet? Let me know when you have okay? ;)

Thade182: Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. I just noticed that nobody has written a fic based on Thierry's life before he became a vampire. I know that L.J Smith wrote some stuff, but that was only the night before he was changed into a vampire. So I decided to do one from the day/night he was born, up until he becomes a vampire.

Hope you like this part as well.

Anyways, on with the story.

Part 3: Childhood.

Hecate's daughters have gotten stronger everyday for the past four years. Both of them are very best friends with my son Theorn, though they are not particularly fond of Conlan, besides he has his own friends his age.

I watch the three of them play outside in the warm sunshine, Theorn being protective over the two sisters. A few weeks ago, some of the older boys around Conlan's age began picking on Hellewise. Theorn got mad, and sent a ball of orange fire into the boy's stomach. After that, they knew not to go near either of the two girls again.

"Theorn, Maya, Hellewise!" I call to them.

"Yes Mama?" Theorn calls back.

"Come on! Time to get something to eat." I reply. "Theorn? Get your brother."

"Alright Mama." Theorn says, turning around and finding Conlan.

Maya and Hellewise come stumbling over to me, and sit down on a rock, giggling to each other.

"What are you two laughing at?" I ask, looking up from cooking the wild boar Rama killed.

"Nothing Nariko." Maya answers, looking back at me mischievously, her eyes changing to an innocent blue. I have not let either of the girls calling me Mama or Mother, but my own name. I have told them about their real mother though.

"Hmm." I say, rolling my eyes. I go back to checking on the wild boar. 

"Ready yet Mama?" Theorn asks, sitting down between Maya and Hellewise. Conlan sits on the rock opposite them.

"Nearly." I reply, cutting off a bit of meat and taste in to see if it is done.

I look to the four of them, and of course Theorn, Maya and Hellewise have got their heads bent close together, whispering and occasionally giggling.

Conlan on the other hand is just looking around himself.

"Right. Get the plates, the meat is ready." I say to them cutting strips off the boar and putting them onto six plates: one for Theorn, one for Maya, one for Hellewise, one for Conlan, one for Rama, and one for me.

The four of them get their plates and sit back down again.

"Owwww!" Theorn howls in pain. He lifts his burnt fingers to his mouth and blows in them to cool them down. 

"Careful Theorn." I say to him, going over and examine his red fingers. "It's hot. Leave it for a couple of minutes and then eat it." I lift his fingers to my lips and kiss them.

Conlan is almost rolling the floor with laughter.

"Conlan!" I hiss. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Sorry Mother." Conlan replies, wiping the tears from his eyes, and having short bursts of laughter.

Hellewise takes Theorn's fingers in her hand, and mutters some sort of spell.

"That's better." Theorn says, in his five-year-old voice.

"Alright now, all of you just be careful when handling your food." I say in a startled voice, surprised that a four year old could do a spell like that.

After having something to eat, the four of them rush out of the entrance to the cave, to play.

"You are doing a great job of taking care of Maya and Hellewise." A voice murmurs in my ear. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist holding me to the owner of the voice. Then that person rests their chin on my shoulder and then kisses me on the side of the neck.

"I promised Hecate I would Rama." I reply to my husband, without turning around. I look to the sky, and see the sun just going down, the children will be coming in to sleep soon.

I turn around and step out of Rama's circle of arms to the back of the cave, where Hecate is buried with her husband. I kneel in front of the shallow grave.

"Hecate Dark Mother, watch over your daughters, give them strength and wisdom. And please take away this bad feeling that Maya is going to do something bad when she gets older?" I mumble the prayer to our fallen leader.

As promised, the people of the tribe look to me for leadership and guidance, but it will only last until the twins reach the age of thirteen. Once that happens, I will not be leader, but both of them.

I leave the grave and go back to the cave entrance where the sun has completely set, and darkness consumes everything in sight.

"Theorn, Hellewise, Maya, Conlan?" I call for them. "Time to come in."

"Aw, can't we stay out for a little longer?" Theorn protests.

"No. Come in now." I say to him.

He reluctantly comes into the cave, with Maya and Hellewise in tow. A few minutes later, Conlan come in also.

"Why can we not stay out longer Mama?" Theorn grumbles.

"You know very well why you cannot stay out longer." I say. "The big animals come out at night, and will eat you up. Therefore you come inside when it gets dark."

"Goodnight children." I say to the four of them, after they lie on their leather pallets and wrap their fur blankets over themselves.

"Goodnight." They reply in unison.

I go over to my leather pallet and lie down beside Rama.

"Goodnight Rama." I mutter.

"Goodnight Nariko." He mumbles.

Both of us fall asleep lying in each other's arms.

*          *           *         *          *          *         *          *           *          *           *          *

A/N: only a couple of chapters more and this fic will be finished. Please review and let me know what you think of this part. After this is finished I will update "The Dark Prince" I promise. Just give me time for my brain to start working again. LOL. ;)

Anyways, please review, and let me know if this is good, all right or a pile of crap. 


	4. 4 Karina

Thea101: Yeah, it's kinda hard to imagine Thierry as a five year old. I thought that he would have been the type to be happy go lucky and not all serious like he is now. He seemed like the type to get into all kinds of trouble, but manage to get himself out of it. 

He's so serious and logical now, so I thought why not make him have a life before he became broody and sad all the time. So I thought "hey I'll make him happy and care free" which will only last until he becomes vampire. Thanks by the way, I'm glad you like my stories.

Anywho, on with the story.

Part 4: Karina.

Fourteen years later.

"Theorn?" I call to my son, looking out of the main cave to look for him.

"The…" I start to call in an even louder voice turning around to see if I can spot him, but I'm cut off by almost walking into Theorn's chest. "Orn." I finish in a softer voice.

Theorn has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes Mama?" he asks, still grinning. After nineteen years he still insists on calling me Mama instead of Mother, like Conlan.

I shake my head to get over the initial shock of not hearing him creep up behind me.

"Don't do that." I hiss, trying my best to get my heart to start beating again.

"Do what?" he asks innocently.

"Stalking up behind me. Your father does that to me all the time."

Theorn bursts out laughing.

"Like father like son, eh?" he mumbles. "What did you want me for?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you were still alive?" I reply. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm still alive, you cannot get rid of me that easily, Mama." He replies, grinning again.

"Dammit!" I mock hiss. "Remind me to poison your food?"

Theorn looks at me strange, as if I really mean it. Now it's my turn to have a big grin and laugh.

"How's the baby by the way?" he asks, after glaring at me.

I look down to my swollen tummy, and stroke it lovingly. This is my third child. 

Well, seventh child. But four of the children I had after Theorn, all died. I am hoping that this one won't.

"Oh, the baby's fine." I reply. "Ooh."

"Ooh?" Theorn asks. "Is that I good 'ooh' or a bad 'ooh'?"

"Give me your hand?" I grab his hand and place it on my stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Theorn says happily. "Is that the baby kicking?"

"Yes, it is." I reply. "This one is just as lively as you were."

"Really?" Theorn looks at me sideways.

"Yes. You just kicked and kicked. I think that you were trying to tell me that you were there." I reply, grinning at him.

We start to go for a walk.

"So where's Maya and Hellewise?" I ask my son. I am not the leader of the tribe any more. Both of Hecate's girls are leaders.

"Hellewise is somewhere, giving advice to a young witch." Theorn starts. "And as for Maya. Do you really need to ask what she's up to?"

"Let me guess?" I turn to look at him. "She's in the forest trying to find a spell to achieve immortality?"

"Yes." Theorn sighs.

"She had better give up. There is no such thing as immortality." I say.

I have a very bad feeling about it though. But I have no time to ponder over this feeling, because a huge contraction erupts though me.

I clutch my stomach and double over in pain, screams bursting from my mouth.

"Mama!?" Theorn yells, bending down and holding me up. "Are you alright?"

"The baby." I gasp. "The baby's coming Theorn."

"What should I do?" he starts to panic.

"Get me to a healing woman." I pant.

We walk back to the cave, with me holding on to Theorn as he guides me back.

Just as we are half way there, my waters break.

"Uh…is this normal?" Theorn asks. "What is that?"

"Yes Theorn, it's normal." I pant. "It is just the fluid that protects the baby."

Theorn gets me to the small birthing cave, and he goes and looks for the healing woman.

Three babies have already been born in this cave, in a space of three days.

Theorn comes back in, with the healing woman. This one is not the same one that delivered Conlan, Theorn, Maya and Hellewise. She died. This one has taken her place.

She is about to pull my deer skin dress up, when she remembers that Theorn is still there.

"I'm sorry Theorn, but you are going to have to leave." She says, going over to him, and lightly push him away.

"No!" he snaps. "I am not going anywhere until I know my Mother is alright."

She is about to reply when another scream erupts from me. She rushes over to me, momentarily forgetting about Theorn's existence. 

Theorn goes over to me and sits with his back to the healing woman. He sits facing me. He reaches out and holds my hand.

The healing woman pulls my dress up and has a look.

"Nariko? The baby is almost here." She says to me. "I can see the head. I want you to start pushing."

I take a deep breath and do as I am told.

After a few minutes, the healing woman looks at Theorn,

"If you are going to be staying with her, at least make yourself useful?" she says, handing him a wet cloth. "Wipe her brow with this."

Theorn wipes my brow, and I start screaming again.

"Push Nariko, push." She says. I get the strange feeling of déjà vu.

After pushing for what seems like an eternity, I hear my child cry.

"It is a girl." The healing woman says. After cutting the cord, and wraps my daughter in some deer skin, she hands her to me.

I have a baby girl. I think to myself. Nobody knows why, but there are more girls born than boys. And it is extremely rare for someone to give birth to a son, and then give birth to another boy. I was just blessed, by having two boys.

"What are you going to call her Mama?" Theorn asks, looking down lovingly at his baby sister.

"I am going to call her…Karina." I reply.

"Karina?" Theorn asks. "What does that mean?"

"It means Dear little one." I reply.

"What does Theorn mean?" he asks.

"Theorn means thunder. You were born during a thunder storm." I reply.

"I was?" he asks bewildered.

"Yes." I reply.

"Theorn?" the healing woman interrupts. Theorn looks at her. "Go show your sister to your father, and let your mother give cleaned up."

"Alright." Theorn carefully takes his sister from me, and goes out of the small cave and into the main one.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." The healing woman helps me to the warm spring, and helps me get undressed, and helping get into the water.

After I get cleaned up, and get dressed, Theorn comes back with Karina.

"Here you go Mama." He says, handing her over to me.

"Thank you Theorn." I say taking her from him.

"I am going to feed her. You can run along Theorn." I say to him. "Shouldn't you be out hunting with the other men?"

Theorn slaps himself on the forehead before answering.

"Yes, I am." He answers. He hurries away, and I go into the main cave to feed my hungry newborn daughter.

A/N: About two or three more chapters left, and this fic will be finished. Then I am going to take a break, and then update "The Dark Prince" as promised. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. 5 The Forbidden Spell

Thea101: Aww poor you. Glad it made you happy. Yeah, I thought that it would be a good idea for the future Night Lord to be forgetful, and carefree. Hope this next chapter makes you feel better as well. ;)

Pandie Katteken: Thanks. Yeah it is interesting to read about Thierry growing up. From the way I've made him, it's kinda hard to imagine this piece of blond fluff (no offence to blonds) turning into a Night Lord isn't it? Yeah I read your fic, loved it by the way, let me know when you've updated?

Anyways, on with the story.

A/N: Warning- a little death scene, nothing graphic. And I haven't wrote them dying, just being found dead.

Part 5: The Forbidden Spell.

Like always, Maya is trying out spells to make herself immortal. Trying, but failing.

It has been a few weeks since I gave birth to Karina. During that time, another child has been born. This newborn child was my nephew, born to my younger sister Nira. 

"Mama?" I turn around to see Theorn coming towards me.

"Yes Theorn?" I ask, going back to feeding Karina.

"How's the baby?" he asks sitting down next to me. 

"She's fine." I reply, pulling her from me after she's finished feeding. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Alright." He says, taking Karina from me.

"You would make a good father to someone." I say to him.

"I do not want to start a family yet." He replies.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I want to see the world first." Theorn smiles slightly. "I want to know what is out there, and then maybe, when I get back, I might start a family. But not right now."

"You have plenty of time to start a family." I agree. "Just make sure that I am still alive when you _do _decide to start one." I say smiling.

"Nariko!" a female voice shrieks. I look up and see Nira running to me, the tears streaming down her face.

"Nira? What is it?" I ask, standing up and wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"It's Kai." She pants out. Kai being her newborn son.

"What is the matter with Kai?" I ask concerned.

"He's…he's…" she chokes as she tries to tell me.

"He's what Nira?" I prompt.

"He's missing." She sobs. 

"What do you mean he's missing?" I ask, grabbing her shoulders.

"He's gone. I went to feed him earlier and he wasn't there." Nira bursts out crying, sobs racking her small body.

A few minutes later, I hear a commotion. I go outside to find three other women gathered around Hellewise, crying their hearts out.

"What is going on?" I demand, going over to the group.

"It's the newborns." Hellewise answers, looking over at me.

"What about the newborns." I demand.

"They are all gone." One of the women – Keira - answers. 

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I ask.

"Missing." Keira says. "Gone all of them."

"Karina isn't missing." I say turning around and take Karina form Theorn.

"Then why is ours missing?" One of the other women – Kanika -  asks.

"She has not left my side all day.' I reply.

"Arrange a hunt." Kanika suggests. "We might be able to find them."

"Fine." Hellewise agrees. "Everyone start looking for the missing newborns. Start in the forest."

Everyone gathers into groups in starts for the forest.

A few hours later I hear a scream. I rush to where the scream has come from.

I come to a clearing and find Nira bent over four tiny bodies, crying even harder than before.

I go closer to her, and look at the children.

All of them have their tiny throats ripped open and the blood has been taken. All at once I know what has happened.

Maya. She done something to the babies, she finally found the right spell to achieve immortality.

"Mother of Life.' I murmur. "What have you done Maya?"

Nira's head snaps up, clearly hearing what I just said. 

"Maya?" she asks. "Maya did this?" she screams at me.

"Yes. She was willing to pay any price for immortality, even to the point of becoming a monster." I reply, still looking at the bled out babies.

"Where _is _she?" Nira grabs me by the shoulder.

"I don't know." I reply.

"_Where is she Nariko?" _Nira screams at me through her teeth.

"I don't know!" I yell at her.

"What's going on?" Theorn come over to me, then steps in front of me. He looks down and sees the babies on the ground.

"Mother of Life." He gasps. "What happened?"

"Your girlfriend Maya did it!" Nira screams at him. She pulls her hand back, ready to slap Theorn across the face, but I reach out and grab her wrist before she has a chance.

"Touch him, and I'll hit you." I warn. Nira drops her hand, and backs off.

The rest of the tribe appears at that moment and take in the scene before them.

"What happened here?" the leader of the hunters – Barak – demands.

"Maya did it." Nira says. "She killed our children."

"Where is she?" Barak asks, looking at Theorn, then Hellewise and then to me.

"I don't know." Theorn replies.

"Nor do I." Hellewise says.

"Nor I." I say also.

"I have not seen her since this morning." Theorn says.

"Then we go look for her." Barak says.

We all go on a search for Maya, but we cannot find her at all. She has disappeared all together.

*          *             *              *             *             *               *              *          *        *

A/N: Well Pandie, I didn't let anything happen to Karina. Sorry about the other babies, but the lovely L.J Smith _did _say about four babies being killed.

Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is the last one…I think. ;) Then afterwards I'll update "The Dark Prince." Give me a week to get my head sorted out. 


	6. 6 Transformation

Dynal: Thanks. This, unfortunately, is the last chapter. Sorry. Thierry is my favourite character as well, that's why I have dedicated my four Night World fanfics to him. Hope you like this chapter.

Thea101: Reading the computer before you go to school? Tsk. I do that when I go in to tech late. ;) Woman! Hold your horses, lol. I'll update The Dark Prince after the weekend, I promise, I just need to use this weekend to get my brain to work again, lol. Glad you liked it. Last chappie though. But there is still quite a few chappies of The Dark Prince left. Why did I start writing fanfics? ::looks to the sky:: am I in popular demand at the minute? Between you and Thade182, I don't whether I'm coming or going, lol.

Anywho, on with the story. This is the last chapter by the way; I'll be updating The Dark Prince after the weekend. After all, I _did _promise didn't I?

WARNING: If you are sensitive, be careful when you read this last chapter. Sorry if I was a little graphic with describing Theorn about five paragraphs down. Hope you guys like this. It's finished, by the way.

Part 6: Transformation.

It has been three days since the tribe found the bled out bodies of the four missing newborns. Later that night Theorn was to keep watch and guard the cave. He went missing and I have not seen him since. I am very worried about my son.

"Mother?" Conlan comes running up to me, his expression one of extreme horror, and sadness.

"Yes Conlan?" I answer warily. Ever since Theorn went missing, I have been neglecting my role as a mother to both Conlan, and especially my newborn daughter Karina.

"We have found Theorn." He pants out.

I snap my head up, and look hopeful.

"Where is he?" I demand. "What happened to him?"

Instead of answering me, Conlan looks to the ground, then behind me.

I follow his gaze and see Rama, Barak and two other hunters carrying something long and seemingly heavy. I know straight away what it is.

"No!" I choke out, the tears filling my eyes.

"Nariko?" Rama looks at me, saddened by the long bundle in his arms. "We found Theorn in the centre of the forest. He's…"

"Do not say it!" I scream, holding up my hand. "I already know."

Rama and the others gently drop the bundle on the ground, and I take in the scene before me.

Theorn is lying there with his eyes shut, skin pale and cold. His lips are blue. He looks as though he is sleeping, until I look at his throat, which has been viciously ripped out.

"What happened?" I demand.

"We don't know." Rama answers.

"Leave me." I say to them.

The five of them leave me alone with my dead son. I gently reach down and pull Theorn into my arms, and then sob my heart out.

After I have cried for a few minutes, a scream erupts from me.

"Mother of Life! Why did you take my son? He was only a child, you didn't give him enough time to live!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the pain and the hurt racking my body. I cry harder, I have never cried this hard before in my life. Not when Conlan was born, not when Theorn was born, not when Hecate died, not when my mother died, not when Karina was born, and not when I came across the babies in the forest three days ago.

"My poor baby." I whisper, running my fingers through Theorn's hair. One more tear escapes from my closed eyelids and I open my eyes to watch it fall into Theorn's cheekbone.

I lay my head on Theorn's chest and close my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because the sun is starting to set and Rama is shaking me awake.

"Nariko?" he whispers, the tears evident in his eyes. "We have to bury him now."

"No!" I whisper harshly.

"Yes, there is nothing you can do." Rama tries to console me, but I have none of it.

"My baby boy is dead." I whisper. "Why did this happen?" The tears squeeze from my closed eyelids again.

"I do not know. But you have to eat, you need to feed Karina, she's in the cave screaming." He says. I lean towards him, and shakily wrap my arms around his neck. He holds me back, but after a few minutes he pulls back.

"Come." He says, holding his hand out to me, I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

"Mother?" Conlan comes over to me, and opens his arms. I run into them, and he wraps his arms around me tightly. "Come, I'll take you inside."

Both of us walk to the cave and I meet my older sister Olesia as soon as I walk in.

She comes over to me, and hugs me tightly, while Conlan turns away and helps his father and a few other hunters bring my child in to bury him.

*                *             *              *             *             *            *             *           *      *

I spend the next day lying on my leather pallet, too depressed to get up and do anything. I have stopped talking altogether. I have completely neglected Karina, so my younger sister Nira feeds her, and looks after her, until I feel up to it again.

It is around sun set when I hear the commotion at the back of the cave.

I get up and head to where the noise is, just in time to see Theorn rushing outside.

"Theorn?" I whisper.

He turns around when I say his name and get the biggest shock of my life. Theorn is still pale and more handsome than what he was. His dark eyes throw the light back at me, like an animal. But it is his teeth that has caught me attention; they are long, like a predator, and curved slightly. He pulls back his top lip, farther than possible, and snarls at me.

He turns around and runs out of the cave, Hellewise shouting after him.

"Theorn, I'll stop her. I swear to you, I'll stop her!" she yells at his retreating back.  

"Hellewise?" I go over to her. "What happened? Who did this to him?"

"Maya, she made Theorn into some sort of blood drinking monster." She answers.

"I'll _kill _her!" I hiss. "She made my son a monster!"

"She chose him. Maybe because he was going from her to me, and she wanted him all for herself." Hellewise explains.

*            *            *            *              *            *          *            *          *        *       *

A few weeks later and I haven't seen Theorn since he left. I am outside drying herbs, when I hear my son's voice.

"Theorn?" I whisper.

I follow the voice and I see him sitting cross-legged on the ground, with Hellewise mixing some sort of potion.

"Theorn?" I choke out in a sort of burst of laugh. He looks up at me, and then looks away.

He still looks the same as I saw him last, pale and predator like.

"Don't look at me." He says.

I ignore him, and come closer. He tries to scramble away, but I drop to my knees in front of him. I out my hand out and hover it in front of his face before putting it onto his cheek.

I have no idea who moved first, but we are embracing each other. I cry my heart out on his shoulder. I pull back slightly and kiss him all around his face.

"Why did you leave me?" I sob out.

"I'm sorry Mama. I didn't want to hurt you." He says, the tears running down his own face, I reach out and wipe them away. "I already attacked Conlan. How is he by the way?"

"He's fine baby, he's just fine." I say, putting my head back onto his shoulder.

"Mama?" he asks, rubbing his hand up and down my mostly bare back.

"Yes Theorn?" I say, holding him tighter.

"I done something terrible." He says, the tears coming out harder.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"When I ran away, I came across another tribe, a human tribe. After I attacked a little girl I was stabbed by the hunters, I was also stoned and burned by them. But I can't die. I met a girl there who tried to help me escape. I killed most of her tribe, including her." He sobs out.

"She was my soulmate and I killed her." He coughs and cries harder. I just hold him even harder.

"It is going to be alright baby. I'm here." I soothe.

"Hellewise is making me a potion to sleep until my soulmate is born again." He says. "I don't want to leave you, but I can't wait until she's born."

"Alright. I love you son." I say to him. Reluctantly letting him go.

"Theorn?" Hellewise says, getting his attention.

"Yes Hellewise?" he looks over at her.

"It's ready." She says.

We walk to the forest and Theorn digs himself a grave. He climbs in and takes the potion. Almost as soon as he takes it, he falls asleep. I look to the sky and mumble a sort of prayer.

"Mother of Life, guard your son, and let him wake up and find his soulmate." I say. Both Hellewise and I cover him with the dirt.

I really hope that Theorn will wake up, and find his soulmate. In the meantime, I have a daughter to look after. And I have a grandchild on the way. Both Hellewise and I walk back into the cave, the sun setting behind us.

The End.

A/n: Awww, nice ending rite? Sorry about it being short. This is it over, now next week I'll update the dark prince. If I don't then Thea101 will kill me, Lol!!!  Okay, it's the middle of the night and I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Thanks for all those who have reviewed. I thank you. Big kiss. Mwah. 

M.D


End file.
